Near to death
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Il était arrivé au bout de ses limites. L'espoir avait été détruit, personne ne le sauverait jamais. Même le doux repos de la mort lui avait été refusé, il était condamné vivre dans l'horreur la plus totale. Lui, le jouet du diable et il croupissait dans les ténèbres sales et suffocantes. C'était inattendu qu'un jour, une lumière transperce le désespoir. ! VIOLENCE PSYCHOLOGIQUE !


Sachez que si vous voulez en savoir plus, **il y a un doujinshis sur mon blog ( voir mon profil )** en plus de la fanfic '' Être un héro ''et ses nombreux bonus.

 _ **Attention : Ce One-shot contient des mentions de viol, des pensées suicidaires et de la souffrance psychologique. Pour les plus sensibles, veuillez passez votre chemin.**_

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien valoir qu'une vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue ?

Être différent, diminué... Être mis à l'écart, se retrouver sans famille, sans but. Rater ses études, son travail, son avenir ? Ne pas être capable de ressentir la moindre utilité dans son existence ? Sans jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit de bon, de réconfortant ? Souffrir et avoir peur ?

Tout ces paramètres pouvaient dépendre de la force, de la sensibilité et de la mentalité unique à chacun et Shouto n'était pas faible : Il avait eu une enfance horrible qu'il avait réussit à surmonter. Mais là à présent. Tout dépassait ses limites. Rien n'avait plus aucun sens. Il vivait avec le sentiment constant d'être démolie à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

Quand il ressassait dans sa tête tout les derniers événements, il ne trouvait aucune logique, aucune explication à la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Aucun... Aucun putain de sens à ce qu'il vivait.

Il avait rencontré ce type. Cet inconnu. Cet enfoiré, ce malade mental, ce monstre qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il s'était fait enlevé. Il avait été enfermé dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il était incapable de situer. Dans un autre pays? Sur une autre planète ? Dans une autre dimension ? Une dimension satanique sans loi et sans logique ou il faisait toujours si noir ?

Cette petite pièce sombre comme les enfers était-elle sa nouvelle dimension ? Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, plus que les murs sombres et vides, la vieille ampoule qui pendouillait au plafond, le lit et ses draps parfois blancs et parfois rouges. Le sol froid. La vieille commode et sa chaîne. La chaîne à son pied qui le retenait au cœur de son étouffante petite dimension de malheur.

Et la seule distraction qui passait par ici était sale, humiliante et douloureuse. C'était sa seule activité, sûrement sa seule utilité aussi. Et c'était insupportable.

C'était devenu sa détestable routine. Chaque journée se passait de la même façon : Il se réveillait parce qu'il sentait qu'on le touchait. Il était violé puis abandonné, puis il restait seul immobile pendant des heures. Parfois il pleurait, parfois il restait juste silencieux et fixait quelque chose, le regard vide de toute âme. Puis quelqu'un entrait. Eraste s'occupait de lui, l'obligeant à rester en vie, et puis on le touchait encore. Des fois ça faisait vraiment mal. On lui faisait mal et soit il s'évanouissait et une nouvelle journée recommençait. Soit il restait conscient et il endurait la souffrance et l'humiliation jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse lentement perdre connaissance, épuisé, ouvert, saignant et souillé.

Pendant combien de temps subissait-il cette routine ? Aucune idée. Le temps n'existait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il était ici depuis toujours, qu'il souffrait depuis toujours. La vie qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant semblait être comme devenu un doux rêve qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé : sa chère mère, son enfoiré de père, sa sœur adorée, ses précieux amis : Izuku qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait tourner la page sur son passé difficile, Katsuki avec qui il était devenu ami durant la licence, Momo si souriante, intelligente et agréable qui à présent n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Tout les souvenirs doux comme amer semblait comme des fantasme étranges et irréels, si loin de lui. Cette vie avait-elle vraiment existé d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se sentait doucement devenir fou.

Parce que cette vie et ces souvenirs étaient trop loin de lui et à présent, il ne ressentait plus que la peur, la souffrance et le dégoût, la tristesse, la honte, la colère, la détresse, le désespoir.

DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR DÉSESPOIR

Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter, il était arrivé au bout du bout de ses limites. Il en était arrivé au point de devoir éteindre son esprit, ne plus penser à rien, avoir la tête vide, juste se sentir mort, pour ne plus pleurer. Et quand une pensée avait le malheur de perturber le silence funèbre dans sa tête, il sanglotait à s'en faire mal aux yeux.

Chaque pensées qu'il pouvait avoir était comme un parasite, un insecte malveillant qui triturait son cerveau.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Quelqu'un peut-il me le dire à la fin ? Il y a bien une raison pour que je sois punit sans pitié de cette façon ! Dîtes moi au moins qu'il y en a une ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Est-ce parce que j'ai été désagréable avec mes amis au début de l'année ? Est-ce parce que j'ai été mauvais avec Inasa durant l'examen d'entré ? Ou bien... Ou bien est-ce parce que ma mère ai été obligé de me mettre au monde, moi, un fardeau qu'elle a dut subir, qui la rendue folle. Un putain d'enfant indésirable, laid et défiguré qui mérite d'être salit et traité comme le pire des bouts de viandes ! Est-ce que c'est ça la raison ? Est-ce que ma vie à un sens PUTAIN ?

Il hallucinait, il voyait des choses, entendait des choses, ressentait des choses qui avaient toute pour point commun la mort, le suicide.

Quand il fut arrivé au point de non retour, il avait commencé à essayer de se suicider. Il avait de très nombreuse fois fait des tentatives. Mais à chaque fois, son bourreau l'en empêchait. Dans ces moment là, Shouto hurlait et hurlait de colère et de désespoir.

'' LAISSE MOI MOURIR ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! ''

Et Eraste le punissait. Et il souffrait le martyre.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir en vie de mourir ! Tu m'appartiens ! Je ne te laisserais jamais en paix tu m'entends !

Et il continuait d'hurler en espérant de toute ses forces, de toute son âme détruite qu'Eraste le batte jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt par accident et que son calvaire prenne fin.

Cela était presque arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était plusieurs fois sentit partir doucement et s'évanouir. Il y était presque arrivé tant de fois. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QU'IL SE RÉVEILLE A CHAQUE FOIS ET QUE SES JOURNÉES CONTINUENT INLASSABLEMENT DE SE RÉPÉTER ?

?

Que devait-il faire pour ne plus souffrir ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement mourir ? Pourtant sa souffrance était insupportable ! Son corps était une ruine, alors pourquoi devait-il continuer à vivre en souffrant à chaque seconde. Que devait-il faire pour que tout s'arrête ? Qui devait-il prier pour être sauvé ? Les héros ? Les cieux ? Les dieux l'entendaient-ils hurler à la mort ? Où se moquaient-ils peut-être de lui, observant sa misère avec sadisme.

Il perdait peu à peu sa conscience. Il se transformait en ce qu'Eraste voulait qu'il soit : Un objet sans aucun droit.

Alors il restait là, à fixer le mur, il avait arrêté d'attendre. Le désespoir avait chassé toute lumière. Il vivait malgré lui dans les ténèbres noires et impitoyables. La tête vide... l'esprit éteint.

Et puis...

Un jour, des bruits de combat avaient animé les lieux.

BOUM... CRASH... Vérifiez le bâtiment ! ... Il y a des gens à l'intérieur ! ...

Il resta immobile, entendant le brouhaha sans pour autant l'écouter. Car même si c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un tel vacarme, c'était déjà arrivé qu'il y ait du bruit en dehors de sa pièce noire.

Il resta assit sur le lit. Les yeux assombris et vides fixant le mur. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers la porte quand la poignet de cette dernière fut agitée.

Puis soudainement, la lumière se répandit doucement dans la chambre alors que la porte avait été défoncée. Il entendit un cri proche de lui. Puis d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne encore ce qu'il arrivait, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un et ce n'était pas Eraste.

Eraste ne lui prodiguait ni chaleur ni bienfaisance.

Eraste ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

Eraste n'avait pas cette odeur, ni cette poigne bienveillante.

Alors, intrigué par cette soudaine rupture dans sa routine, sa conscience se ralluma tout doucement. Bientôt, la chaîne sur sa cheville fut arrachée, il fut délicatement enveloppé dans le drap du lit puis soulevé par des bras forts et réconfortants.

Et là, il fut aveuglé.

Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il sentait qu'il était emporté loin de sa petite dimension de souffrance et ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, ne purent rien distinguer à cause de la lumière éblouissante du jour.

Il se sentit... profondément perdu.

Que ce passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien en cet instant : Toute les ténèbres étaient soudainement dissipées, le froid, la douleur et même la peur. Toute sa conscience et ses sentiments revenaient d'un coup, submergeant son cœur d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Dans la lumière aveuglante, une ombre baignée par le soleil se dessina. La silhouette d'un homme apparut devant ses yeux : Un visage aux trait doux, les cheveux épais et en bataille s'agitant au rythme de ses déplacement. Cet homme le tenait dans ses bras, cet homme l'emmenait au loin et en sécurité.

Cette image... cette personne, fut la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui arrivait.

Je... Je suis mort ? ça ne peut-être que ça... Je suis mort et un ange est en train de m'emporter au paradis c'est ça ?

Malgré son incertitude, un profond sentiment de bien-être l'envahis. Sentiment qui chassa le doute que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve cruel. Non il était bien emmené par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était enfin venu le sauver de sa chambre noire et étouffante, qui avait brisé sa chaîne pour l'entraîner vers la lumière de la liberté. C'était si bon... si agréable d'être dans les bras de cet ange, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir la force de parler pour le remercier.

Merci... merci d'être venu me chercher... Merci un million de fois...

Il s'agrippa faiblement à lui, blottissant sa tête du mieux qu'il pouvait contre son torse, cherchant avec avidité sa chaleur si enivrante. Ses yeux fermement clos ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer pour toujours...

Puis après quelques minutes, il sentit les mouvements de son ange se stopper. Alors que ses paupières étaient toujours closent, il sentit une main lui caresser la joue avec une grande douceur. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Le soleil était bien moins lumineux ici. La vision trouble, il lui fallut un instant pour identifier ce qui semblait être, le toit d'un véhicule. La confusion s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il chercha alors l'ange du regard, son regard croisa vite celui de la personne qui le portait.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'ange... Ses yeux étaient vert émeraudes. Brillants d'une couleur intense et vivante, humides de larmes, de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement et de tendresse. Sa peau était pâle, ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs, un peu salît par la poussière des explosions, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, soyeux, d'un vert plus sombre que son regard. Il était si beau, rassurant, bienveillant. Oui, beau à lui retourner le cœur. Mais surtout, oui surtout, il lui était familier. Doucement et avec émotion, il le reconnaissait.

Ce visage, cette chaleur et cette bonté. Il l'avait déjà vu et ressentit par le passée. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait à quel point il pouvait être merveilleux et éblouissant. Et son cœur s'embrasait, sa poitrine débordait brusquement de passion, d'amour et de bonheur. Il pouvait bien être nu, souillé, presque mort, ce moment était comme le plus beau de toute sa vie, parce qu'il était dans ses bras chauds, ses bras doux et réconfortant. Et il remerciait les cieux de lui offrir après tout ce malheur, un tel moment de bonheur.

Cet ange qui était venu le chercher, cette personne qui apparaissait devant lui comme une révélation, une évidence... Cette personne était...


End file.
